


So Beautiful or So What

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Noël, après la non-pocalypse. Le Prince des Enfers et le chef des Archanges prennent en filature les deux traîtres. Rien ne pourrait mal se passer, n'est-ce pas?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Getting Ready for Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de poster d'un bloc cette fic car je ne l'avais pas encore fait et qu'elle dormait sur wattpad. J'ai perdu un OS en faisant une mauvaise manip sur ce site, il est temps que je sauvegarde ce qui traine...

Les rues tristes de novembre se paraient de lumières, et cela agaçait Gabriel au plus haut point. Et il le faisait savoir.

"J'aurais pensé que tout ça..." Belzébuth désigna d'un vague mouvement de la main les illuminations, "C'était vraiment votre délire. Esprit de Noël, paix dans le monde, la lumière au cœur de l'hiver, tout ça.  
-Le consumérisme, les véritables valeurs de Notre Seigneur qui sont dévoyés, cet infect petit bonhomme rouge à barbe blanche, et tout ces sacrifices de vies animales pour le plaisir culinaire... Non, vraiment. Je crois que Noël est plutôt votre truc."

Belzébuth ne préféra pas répondre. Tous deux savaient bien qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'atrocement humain, quoi qu'aurait pu dire leurs agents en faction pendant près de 6000 ans sur terre.

Mais Gabriel semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec les fêtes de fin d'année. Il sautillait sur place, sans doute pour combattre le froid.

"Sais-tu qu'Aziraphale s'est vanté d'avoir fait en sorte que dans certains petits pays... Lesquels, déjà? Bref, ils fêtent à la fois la Saint-Nicolas... Un brave gars, Nicolas. Il vivait en Syrie. Je l'ai rencontré deux fois. Enfin, ils le fêtent lui, et la naissance du Christ. Selon lui, cela rendait le mois de décembre extrêmement saint."

Gabriel était... difficile à suivre, parfois. Cela faisait rire le Prince des Enfers. "Il n'a pas du se vanter de l'invention du Spéculoos. Pas très angélique. Crowley c'est vanté, par contre, d'avoir fait en sorte que les Belges et les Hollandais...  
-Ah oui, eux!  
-Et les gens du Nord de la France, pèchent deux fois plus par gourmandise durant le même mois."

Cela faisait grincer Gabriel.

"Ces deux-là...  
-Calme-toi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ont toujours profité de l'imagination débordante des humains et qu'ils s'en sont accordé le crédit... En s'arrangeant avec la vérité."

L'Archange repris de la contenance. "C'est vrais. Ne parlons plus d'eux, pitié, cela me donne la migraine.  
-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles?"

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans les rues bondées de Londres. Sur leur passage, on pouvait remarqué des chutes inattendues d'étalages venu assommer les passants, mais aussi de journées merveilleusement éclairées par la découverte d'un cadeau inattendu.

Aucun des deux n'osa s'attribuer la libération tonitruante des animaux malheureux d'une animalerie, causant le chaos sur leur passage (et des aboiements joyeux).

"Toujours aucune nouvelle. Je commence à peine à voir la paperasserie diminuer depuis la non-pocalypse.  
-Quand tu veux dire aucune nouvelle... tu veux dire qu'Elle ne dit rien?  
-Rien du tout. Silence radio. Même Métatron est... désappointé."

Belzébuth fronça des sourcils. "Un peu pareil, mais au moins nous pouvons le voir. Satan boude sur son trône et envoie paître ceux qui le dérangent..." dit-iel en regardant brièvement dans son dos, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

"C'est à tel point que nous avons supprimé le congé de Noël. Tout le monde veut montrer que l'on garde le cap, qu'on ne se relâche pas, pour attirer Son attention.  
-T'y crois?  
-Pas le moins du monde. Je vais essayer de me trouver une mission ailleurs qu'en haut ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la mine déconfite de Sandalphon lorsqu'il verra qu'on n'a pas installé de Sapin de Noël.  
-Hum..." réfléchissait le prince. "Nous n'avons pas encore résolu un point, maintenant que j'y pense. Et si nous faisions un peu... d'infiltration?"

Le froids mordait encore plus qu'un mois auparavant. Peut-être que Gabriel avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, à la base, mais c'était l'idée de Belzébuth. Cela ne pouvait avoir que des conséquences désastreuse pour un Archange.

Il accueillit les jumelles tendues par son homologue avec un peu de dégoût.

"Je dois toujours les régler. Tu as une si petite tête...  
-Elle n'est pas remplie inutilement d'air, il faut dire, contrairement à un Archange de ma connaissance."

Ils ne se supportaient pas, mais c'était leur seule occasion de... parler. D'égal à égal. Belzébuth aime être craint, mais iel ne reçoit plus que des flatteries. Aucun des conseils que lui donne Dagon, pourtant tout à fait fiable (si tant est qu'un démon puisse l'être), n'est exempt d'intérêt personnel.

Gabriel n'en pouvait plus de se heurter à un mur - Son mur. Le fait de travailler sans savoir ou il fallait aller, sans recevoir d'approbation... Et sans que les autres semble s'en soucier, aussi. Michaël le regardait toujours d'un air vide, comme s'il venait de déblatérer une bêtise plus énorme que son auréole et Uriel balayait ses doutes en répétant qu'on "verrait bien".

Au moins, la discussion l'un avec l'autre, bien qu'un peu haineuse, était franche et honnête. Sauf ce soir. Elle était principalement haineuse, ce soir.

"Je ne vois rien de bien méchant, à part..." Il grimaça. "Que ce traître est encore en train de manger. De la dinde. Une créature qui fut vivante.  
-C'est peut-être à force de manger de la nourriture humaine qu'il est devenu insensible au Feu d'Enfer? Certains démons ont peu d'appétit, mais beaucoup aiment vraiment la nourriture."

Belzébuth du se retenir d'évoquer qu'iel aimait manger. On n'était jamais prêt à subir un prêche végétarien d'un Archange, surtout pas une deuxième fois. (Iel s'était endormis pendant le premier prêche, la tête directement dans son assiette de tomates-crevettes.)

"Bêtise. Sandalphon a un penchant pour le chocolat, et il n'est pas un traître. Je sais que même pour les anges, je suis un peu... extrême.  
-Oh vraiment?  
-Mais qui sont ces autres convives? Des humains, n'est-ce pas?  
-Tu ne les reconnais pas? Ce sont Adam et ses compagnons. Et la sorcière, et les autres humains qui étaient présents...  
-Oh, ils se ressemblent tous, surtout les petits."

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Prince de ce Monde, qui approchait maintenant de ses 12 ans, s'avançait dans le jardin enneigé du Jasmine Cottage, contournant le superbe bonhomme de neige que les Eux avait confectionné avec Crowley à la fin de l'après-midi. Les deux êtres se baissèrent un peu plus derrière le buisson qui leur servait de point d'observation privilégié.

"Au lieu de rester dans le froid, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas prendre un bon dessert? Je crois que tout le monde serait plus détendu de vous voir à l'intérieur plutôt qu'ici."

L'être éthéré ne bougea pas. Contre son bras, il sentit l'être occulte tout aussi figé. Très, très doucement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se lancer un regard qui signifiait clairement:

"Ok, on est repéré.  
-On fait quoi?  
-On y va?  
-Toi d'abord?"

Adam soupira. "Allez, ne soyez pas timide. Personne ne va vous manger, à l'intérieur. Toutou a déjà eu son petit repas de Noël."

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et suivirent, bon gré mal gré, l'antéchrist à travers la neige.

Il va sans dire que Gabriel se sentait fixé par une paire d'yeux démoniaques dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil. Crowley ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant la fin du repas, et ce même si Aziraphale avait été tout à fait aimable. Tendu, mais aimable. Les humains étaient... des humains. Il préférait ne les côtoyer que de loin.

Il terminait sa part de tarte au pomme en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard du démon renégat. Depuis qu'il venait plus souvent sur terre, manger était devenu plus facile, à condition de ne se contenter que d'aliment qui n'avaient pas été vivants. Une tarte au pomme n'avait pas du être vivante, n'est-ce pas?

A la place, il observa le Seigneur des Mouches tenir une conversation décousue avec Anathème et Aziraphale. Il était question d'alcool, de la sorte dont on leur avait servit des verres, fait maison et principalement à base de pommes lui aussi.

"Au fait, vous êtes Gabriel, non? Noël, ça doit vous rappeler des souvenirs, M'sieur?" demanda (pas si) innocemment Pepper. "Vous nous racontez la nativité? Pas l'histoire qu'on nous dit, la vraie, hein."

Les regards de tous les enfants se tournèrent vers lui. "Oh ouai, ce serait super! C'est ce qu'on appelle un témoignage de première main.  
-Un quoi, Wensleydale?"

Gabriel déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas recevoir autant d'attention... Les êtres éthérés et occulte, ça allait, mais ces trucs mortels... Enfin, il n'aimait plus les voir.

"Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Été voir Marie, une chic fille. Quatorze ans, toute brune, avec un joli teint."

Evidemment, la gamine avait hurlé quand il était apparu en faisant l'erreur de révéler sa véritable forme d'Archange. Beaucoup d'ailes, beaucoup, beaucoup d'yeux. Il retint la leçons pour les annonciations suivantes et songeait toujours à se rendre plus présentable quand il retournait voir les humains.

"Après, bien sûr, j'ai été voir Joseph dans ses rêves. Pour lui faire adhérer au concept. Cela a été ma dernière intervention pour cette affaire, j'ai délégué pour le reste. Un chœur a géré l'annonce faite aux bergers. Belle mission, un succès, mais beaucoup de paperasse."

Il ne disait que la vérité, mais cela avait l'air de décevoir les petits humains. Décidément, il ne les comprendrait jamais.

Vers minuit, Belzébuth siffla son cinquième verre d'alcool de pomme (enfin, surtout de pomme) et commençait à se sentir à l'aise. Iel n'était jamais à l'aise en société, pourtant. On ne demande pas à un démon d'être à l'aise, juste de troubler la dite société. C'est le moment qu'iel choisi pour féliciter Mme Tracy pour sa tarte.

"Oh, très chère, vous voulez la recette? Alors, déjà, je précuit une dizaine de pomme découpées en lamelle... Pour la pâte, il faut des œufs, bien sûr.  
-Des œufs?  
-Oui, des œufs! De poule, évidemment. Je ne suis pas sûre que les œufs de vos mouches soient très indiqués..."

Le Prince des Enfers étouffa un fou rire nerveux et continua à écouter attentivement la recette. Un peu plus tard, iel allait se moquer de Gabriel qui avait consommé des foetus non-fécondés de gallinacé à son insu, mais pour l'instant, il avait l'air trop détendu, à ce qu'iel pouvait voir du coin de l'œil.

Crowley choisi cet instant pour approcher une bougie beaucoup trop prêt de l'Archange, qui réagit... excessivement. (L'alcool de pomme devait y être pour quelque chose)

Il plaça ses bras en position de défense et cria: "Arrière, sale démon! Ton feu ne pourra pas me pourfendre!"

Une dizaine de paire d'yeux le fixèrent soudainement, étonné de voir un si grand homme placide exploser aussi facilement.

"Eh, mec, c'est une bougie de l'Avant. Je les déplaçait car elles étaient un peu trop prêt du sapin à mon goût. Je voudrais pas voir tout ça flamber."

Gabriel ne savait plus ou se mettre. "Ah... Euh...  
-C'est pas moi qui fout le feu au gens sans plus de forme de procès... Contrairement à d'autres!  
-Crowley, mon cher, c'est Noël, essayons de mettre nos différents de côté pour ce soir..."

Il s'est calmé aussitôt. Belzébuth regarda la Principauté, impressionné qu'il ai réussi à désamorcé l'humeur du démon. Iel n'y était jamais arrivé après tant de millénaire et tant d'usage de torture et de documents administratifs inutiles! (ce qui était, fondamentalement, la même chose)

"Je crois que Gabriel a bu plus que ce que le temple de son corps..." dit-iel avec ironie "... n'a l'habitude de le supporter. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous allons rentrer. Merci pour l'invitation."

Calmement, mais fermement, iel saisit la manche de son homologue céleste pour le tirer hors de Jasmine Cottage. Une fois dehors, iel posa plus doucement sa main sur son bras. Cela fit bondir la colère de l'Archange plus haut que d'habitude, si c'était seulement de la colère...

"Ça va aller pour rentrer?  
-Je ne suis pas ivre à ce point, c'est bon!" Et il se dégagea violemment, repoussant le petit Prince.

"Oh, ben, si c'est comme ça, va ******."

Iel disparu dans les entrailles de la terre, engloutissant en même temps le chapelet d'insulte qui fusait.

"Merde!" L'Archange plaqua aussitôt ses mains à sa bouche. "Pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette filature, jamais dû accepter de rentrer pour fêter Noël, jamais dû boire ce truc." La liste était encore longue. "Jamais dû repousser Belzébuth, jamais dû accuser Aziraphale de mon propre péché inavoué et jamais dû..." Aucune réponse, évidemment. Écoutait-Elle, seulement?

Il n'avait pas le cœur de rentrer tout de suite. Réajustant son écharpe couleur lavande et enroulant ses bras autour de lui, il s'aventura dans la campagne enneigée et sombre. Juste pour passer le temps, à écouter Son silence. Il ne s'était pas préparé pour un tel Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐝🕊
> 
> Cette introduction est le plus long des chapitre, j'avoue!  
> Cette fic a le même nom qu'un album de Paul Simon, et ce premier chapitre porte le nom du premier morceau de cet album. C'est à peine un indice sur le nom des prochains chapitres que je vous donne, là.


	2. The Afterlife

Les étroits couloirs de l'Enfer sont tout encombrés. Un par un, les damnés circulent, d'un cercle de l'enfer à l'autre.

Lorsque le Seigneur Belzébuth doit se rendre de son bureau à la salle du trône, cela lui prends à peu près deux ou trois heures terrestres, selon l'encombrement. Le jour ou Dagon avait décidé d'ajouter un formulaire alternatif au document 7b uniquement destiné aux fornicateurs, cela lui avait pris la moitié d'une journée.

Les vastes couloirs du Ciel sont vides, à peine si on croise de temps en temps un Chérubin sur un hoverboard ou un Trône pressé.

Si Gabriel prenait le temps, il irait voir la Porte. Saint Pierre gerait plutôt bien l'organisation, et il y avait peu d'attente à l'entrée, malgré la paperasse. Les bienheureux entraient, remplissaient les documents, et repartaient par l'Autre Porte. Les Anges n'y avaient pas accès... On disait que chaque âme avait le droit à une éternité de Son Amour, de l'autre côté des Portes.

Ni Gabriel, ni Belzébuth, n'ont de temps à perdre avec ça aujourd'hui  
et ne s'aventurent pas trop loin de leurs bureaux. Ils parachèvent leurs travaux du jour et espèrent en secret qu'il n'y aura pas de réunion de dernière minute.

Parfois, Belzébuth échangerait bien sa paperasse avec les puits de flammes du dernier cercle. Au moins, il fait chaud et sec, et avec Dagon comme collaborateur, on ne peu pas s'attendre à une atmosphère autre qu'humide. Si iel pouvait, iel se mettrait au bout de la file et attendrait patiemment le chatiment libérateur. Cela serait fini une fois pour toute... et on en a jamais fini des papiers.

Ce sentiment était particulièrement vrais pendant les quelques mois qui avaient suivit Noël. Iel avait ruminé longuement sur sa manière de partir au quart de tour alors que, de toute évidence, Gabriel n'était pas lui-même.

Parfois, Gabriel échangerait bien sa paperasse pour un passage devant Saint Pierre. Evidemment, ces documents étaient peu nombreux, mais d'une complexité inouïes. On ne s'imagine pas du nombre de critère que le Bien doit remplir pour être... oh, Bien, supposait-il. Alors qu'il suffirait de pousser l'Autre Porte pour se laisser aller à une éternité de félicité.

Ce sentiment était particulièrement vrais pendant les quelques mois qui avaient suivit Noël. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi il avait rejeté si fort ce qui l'attirait le plus.

Mais aucun des deux ne se laisseras aller à ce genre de mélancolie ce soir. Le Seigneur des Mouches envoya une série boulettes de papier brouillon sur les tête d'Hastur, Ligur et Dagon pour leur souhaiter le bonsoir. Le Messager de Dieu agita discrètement la main de loin en direction de Sandalphon, Uriel et Michaël.

"Iel n'a attendu que ça toute la journée. Le premier qui fait une remarque demain matin, je lui cloue l'amphibien ou le reptile au mur, ok?" déclara le Seigneur de la Paperasse aux deux Ducs.

Aucun problème pour eux de respecter l'ordre: ils se souvenaient malheureusement bien d'une journée particulièrement affreuse qu'ils avaient passé à subir la pire des humeurs de Belzébuth après, eh bien, une plaisanterie.

"Il est parfois si pressé d'aller courir.. Mon pauvre frère. Toujours été un peu hyperactif.  
-A se demander après quoi il court!"  
Uriel grimaça en regardant le visage de Michaël passer par toutes les couleurs.  
"Retire ce genre d'insinuation, Sandalphon! Et évite de les repéter devant lui."

Aucun problème pour lui de respecter l'ordre: même l'or de ses dents avait grincé lorsqu'Uriel se faisait réprimander la dernière fois, pour une remarque pourtant anodine. A peine, eh bien, une plaisanterie.

Leurs appartements n'avaient rien en commun. Etroit et sombre, bien que très chalereux, en bas, et large et lumineux, bien que très froid, en haut. Tout deux en étaient au même point, pourtant, se prenant en selfie devant leurs miroirs encastrés dans leurs dressings.

Le portable d'Aziraphale fit un bourdonnement caractéristique. L'une des premières choses qu'il avait fait lorsque Crowley lui avait offert un smartphone, c'était de personnaliser les sonneries de ses contacts, et il en était fier. Il regarda la photo qu'il venait de reçevoir, sourit et répondit en tapant doucement sur son écran.

Le portable de Crowley vibra. Il détestait profondément avoir les oreilles transpercées par des bruits parasites, et vu qu'il avait toujours son smarphone dans sa poche, cela ne posait pas de soucis. Il saisit ce dernier d'une main et tapota du pouce tout en continuant de vaporiser ses plantes vertes.

Les téléphones sonnèrent et vibrèrent encore quelques fois avant que, finalement, ils se rendent compte qu'ils allaient être en retard! Ajustant son troisième essais de tenue, Gabriel se miracula dans un éclair discret. S'autorisant en dernière minute un raccord pour son rouge à lèvre, Belzébuth émergea du sol.

"Alors, cette soirée be bop?  
-Je croyais que ce n'était pas une soirée be bop?"

Ils se retournèrent pour trouver un Ange et un Démon, du genre posté sur terre depuis trop longtemps, en train d'argumenter.

"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai demandé de choisir la prochaine sortie avec eux que...  
-Oh, mais Belzébuth se serait damné pour danser! J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir...  
-Mais une soirée vintage, mon ange, sérieusement?"

Crowley se retourna et regarda l'étrange duo que formaient leurs anciens patrons respectifs. "Ah, y'en a au moins un qui a eu l'info. Chouette style pin-up, Monseigneur. Et toi, le pigeon, tu peux miraculer ta première tenue, elle était parfaite"

Gabriel aurait pu s'agacer de se faire traiter de pigeon mais, déjà, il avait l'habitude. Depuis que les missions de filatures s'étaient transformées en sortie entre "amis", le Démon avait trouvé ce surnom.

"Ben quoi? Il est gris, il a des ailes, c'est une saloperie de pigeon."

Mais pour s'agacer, il aurait fallu que deux neurones répondent. Ces neurones étaient occupées par Belzébuth, en cet instant.

Belzébuth triturait le bord de sa robe d'un air contrit. Iel n'avait pas l'habitude, iel était loin d'être à l'aise, mais iel était surtout complètement excité par l'idée de danser. Prenant avec soulagement le bras que lui tendait la Principauté, iel entra avec lui dans le club

Les deux autres durent bien suivre, mais il faudrait bien quelques verres avant que Crowley et Gabriel n'acceptent de danser.

"Bon, le pigeon, tu comptes l'inviter à danser, maintenant? On ne va pas picoler toute la soirée.  
-Ecoute, j'apprécie Aziraphale, mais de là à danser avec lui..."

Le visage de Crowley se figea. Il articula très doucement.  
"... C'est moi qui danse avec Aziraphale. Mon. Mien. A moi. Ksssss.  
-Pas la peine de faire ton truc de serpent avec moi, vile créature démoniaque. Je ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que Belzébuth est précisément en train de danser avec lui."

Crowley se retourna vivement vers la piste.

"Kssssksksksssss!"

Belzébuth lui tira la langue, mais iel lacha l'Ange malgré tout, puis se dirigea vers Gabriel pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse.

Et be-bop-a-lula!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝
> 
> C'est de la seconde chanson de l'album qu'est parti toute l'idée de cette fic. Je le réécoutait en entier parce que j'avais prévu d'écrire une fic ou Aziraphale traversais une crise de foi (et que cet album parle globalement de ça) quand j'ai prêté une oreille plus attentive à "The Afterlife", qui parle, en gros, du fait d'attendre dans une file son jugement après la mort (et que les resquilleurs sont mal vus).
> 
> Le narrateur arrive enfin vers Dieu, qui lui chante "Be bop a lula" de Gene Vincent.
> 
> Comment ne pouvais-je pas en faire quelque chose SERIEUSEMENT. Y'a pas plus Good Omens que Dieu qui chante Be bop a lula.


	3. Dazzling Blue

Il existait deux jeux de clefs qui ouvraient cette porte.

L'un de ces trousseaux était serré dans le creux de la petite main de Belzébuth. Gabriel y avait accroché un ridicule porte-clef pompom noir qui lui rappelait furieusement l'énorme mouche qui venait se percher sur sa tête lorsqu'iel était en Enfer.

Le second trousseau était dans la poche du long manteau gris de Gabriel. Quand il devait prendre quelque chose dans ses poches, les clefs lui brulait les doigts. C'était une métaphore, bien sûr: c'est lui qui brulait de les utiliser. Mais il avait promis.

Belzébuth voulait s'approprier son nouveau territoire seul.

Iel était passé par la librairie tout à l'heure. C'est un point facile et discret pour apparaître sur Terre. Aziraphale avait pris l'habitude de voir sortir le Prince des Enfers de son arrière-cuisine. Gabriel préférait le toit de l'appartement Crowley, puisqu'il était évident qu'il valait mieux éviter les éclairs intempestifs au milieux de documents hautements inflammables...

Aziraphale était déjà prêt à lui faire une tasse de thé.

"Pas le temps. Je dois aller voir mon nouvel appartement. Quand je reviendrais, peut-être."

Et voilà, cela avait duré dix secondes avant que la petite silouhette n'ai quitté la librairie. Aziraphale avait envoyé aussitôt un texto à Crowley, et les préposés à la Terre s'amusaient à jaser sur leurs anciens patrons.

La clef que lui avait donné Gabriel tourna parfaitement. C'était la bonne porte. Un immeuble rénové au cœur Soho, troisième étage (avec accès au toit. Gabriel disait qu'il ne pouvait plus voir le Serpent en peinture et qu'il voulait un accès à lui), unique porte. Ils occupaient aussi le grenier aménagé en vaste salle de loisir.

Belzébuth ne se rendit compte qu'iel avait retenu sa respiration que quand iel la relacha.

C'était... agréable. Déjà, beaucoup plus vaste que ses appartements en bas, mais pas vide comme ceux que lui avait décrit l'Archange. Il y avait des meubles, des canapés, une table et des chaises... par Satan, il y avait même une cuisine.

Et des coussins partout.

De toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Ils avaient quelque chose de chaleureux et d'étrangement inappropriés à la fois.

Iel fit le tour du propriétaire: une salle de bain avec une baignoire sur pieds en plein milieux, et assez de place pour déployer ses ailes autour sans être coincé par les murs. Quelques coussins à nouveau, disposés sur une méridienne. La partie sous le toit, avec une bibliothèque, un home cinéma et une installation hifi dernier cris. Rien n'était branché, à se demander si ce n'était pas Crowley qui l'avait installé. Et toujours ces coussins dispersés sur les fauteuils.

Iel termina par la chambre en songeant aux paroles de Gabriel.

"Si nous partageons un petit pied-à-terre sur... Terre, haha! hum, tu voudras peut-être dormir. Je suppose que tu dors? à chaque fois que je croise le Serpent, il semble toujours se réveiller à peine. Très démon, ça, les siestes... enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais c'est typique. Bref, il te faut une chambre."

Elle aussi était confortable et lumineuse. Il y avait un lit aux draps de lin blanc, comme on peu en parer les lits de noces. Cette chambre possédait aussi un assortiment improbable de coussins, presqu'autant que toutes les autres pièces réunies.

Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas? Rassemblant quelques coussins, iel se blottit sur le lit pour une petite sieste. L'odeur de Gabriel imprégnait tout l'appartement, donc iel retroussa le nez mais s'endormis sans peine.

Fait rare, ce fut un sommeil sans rêve. C'était bien, puisque ses rêves étaient souvent des cauchemars.

De retour dans la librairie, Crowley se prélassait quelque part près de la vitrine. Cela expliquait le manque de client cette après-midi: un Serpent de deux mètres cinquante, cela n'incite pas à entrer. C'est pourquoi l'ange sursauta lorsque le Seigneur des mouches fit teinter la cloche. Il était en plein inventaire.

Parlant tout bas pour ne pas réveiller le dit Serpent, Aziraphale demanda avec entrain si ça s'était bien passé. Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, il s'était attaché au petit démon effrayant, d'autant plus depuis qu'ils avaient discutés du jardin d'Eden. Ils avaient été très nombreux à y travailler, il ne pouvait pas connaitre tout le monde, mais cela faisait plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un qui savait ce que ça voulait dire que de créer des centaines de variantes d'une même espèce.

Belzébuth lui raconta, depuis la proposition de Gabriel de partager un lieu "à eux" jusqu'à la description fidèle de l'appartement. Iel fit un bond en arrière quand l'ange se pencha pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

"Voys avez raison, l'odeur de Gabriel est très forte. Attendez... qu'avez-vous dit, avec les coussins?  
-Des centaines. Jamais vu ça. Il les collectionne, peut-être? Je ne l'imaginais pas s'adonner au confort, tout de même..." Elle bourdonna, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. "Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre."

Aziraphale avait froncé les sourcils. "Cette odeur et ces coussins... Oh, très chère, comment étaient rembourrés ces coussins?  
-Je ne sais pas? Comme tous les coussins?  
-Les coussins modernes sont en mousses synthétiques. Tout ces trucs à mémoire de forme que Crowley adore..." Il en savait quelque chose, le démon lui avait fait changer toute la literie. Il l'avait fait de bon cœur, pensant que son cher et tendre quittait enfin son appartement pour emménager à la librairie définitivement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, à son grand désarroi.

"C'était des coussins de plumes."  
Aziraphale ne pu retenir un sourire.  
"Doux Jésus. Des coussins de plume. Alors, soit il a dépensé une fortune...  
-Ce ne serait pas un problème, nous avons des crédits illimités.  
-Soit il a gardé ses mues pendant des centaines d'années et en a bourré des coussins entier. Si je ne me trompe..." et son sourire se fit de plus en plus éclatant, "très chère, vous être très chanceuse. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un Archange vous construit un nid."

Le bruit grossier que fit le Prince démoniaque réveilla Crowley.

"Kssss kessskekoi...  
-Oh rien, mon cher, Gabriel a juste nidifié et cela semble très charmant.  
-Il a quoi?" et il éclata d'un rire profond et grinçant. C'était un fou rire incontrôlé.

"Crowley!  
-Ces anges... quelle bande de piafs! sérieusement, qui fait ça? nidifier?"

Belzébuth regardait alternativement Crowley mourir de rire et Aziraphale se décomposer.

"Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule! Il espère quoi? Que sa Majesté va se coucher sous ses plumes? Les démons sont au dessus de tout ça!"

Maintenant parfaitement agacé, la Majesté en question bourdonna violemment. "Tais-toi. Tu parles de choses auxquelles tu n'entends rien, Serpent de malheur!"

Et iel était terriblement effrayante. Le rire de Crowley cessa peu à peu, comme le malaise s'installait... et qu'il voyait des larmes perler aux yeux de son ange. Il n'eut pas le temps de marcher vers lui que Belzébuth le révoquait en dehors de la librairie.

"Pardon pour tout ça. Je devrais y aller.  
-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas... de ta faute, Belzébuth."

Iel fouilla ses poches et dénicha un mouchoir. Il était couleur lavande, et ne lui appartenait définitivement pas. Aziraphale le saisit avec reconnaissance.

"Oh... oh, merci très chère. Je suis content que vous compreniez à quel point c'est important. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Gabriel.  
-Je ne suis pas un idiot comme ton démon.  
-Ah haha!" mais c'était un rire triste. "Oh, je ne m'en fait pas. Je sais qu'il m'aime, c'est suffisant."

Belzébuth s'apprêtait à redescendre. Juste avant, iel osa poser la question qui brulait son esprit.

"Qu'attends-il de moi, au fait?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝
> 
> Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Tellement de plumes là-dedans!


	4. Rewrite

Quand il regarda ce soir-là au-delà de la grande vitre qui occupait plus de la moitié de l'un des murs de son bureau, il put voir le soleil se coucher sur les nuages infinis.

Le tout prenait une teinte rouge, très rare au Paradis. La lumière ici semblait toujours si froide, si éblouissante.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à croire que la lumière du Ciel le rendait presque malade, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, s'imagina regarder ce coucher de soleil depuis la terre. C'était beau, il se serait probablement promené sur le toit de Westminster pour en profiter. Ou au Parlement, comme ça...

Iel pourrait l'accompagner.

L'Archange retint sa première impulsion de dégainer son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message. Cela se remarquerait, pensait-il. Il avait déjà reçu quelques réflexions à propos de ses voyages sur terre plus fréquents, et il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer.

Il pouvait bien résister à la tentation un jour de plus, n'est-ce pas?

Sa prière informulée n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'avait plus jamais de réponse de Sa part.

Alors, autant penser à autre chose. Cela pourrait être ce rapport. Après tout, il en était à la quinzième réécriture. Il fallait faire un rapport pour la non-pocalypse, et c'était à lui de le faire. Mais déjà, tout le monde se fichait bien de ça, les esprits s'étaient calmés, et on en était revenu à la petite routine céleste.

Sauf Gabriel, qui rédigeait son rapport tout en rencontrant régulièrement son... adversaire? homologue? ami?

Sans décider de comment il devait nommer Belzébuth, il tenta une nouvelle fois de rejeter cette pensée loin, loin dans son esprit. Ne pas penser au rosé de sa peau, juste au bord des brûlures, ni au rouge des coussins dans l'appartement qu'il comptait lui offrir, ni...

Penser à autre chose. Au rouge du ciel, au rouge du...

feu de l'enfer dans lequel  
les damnés plongent

... des fleurs. Comment s'appellent-elles, déjà? Les roses. Très joli, ça. A quoi d'autre le rouge...

sang des damnés qui  
souille sa lame

Les canettes d'eau gazeuses un peu piquante. Il était parvenu à en boire au troisième essais, après en avoir recraché par le nez.

Cris atroces et regards  
de haine sanglants

Les temples d'asie et leur sérénité. Les bonbons acidulés qu'il s'était juré d'essayer avant d'apprendre qu'ils contenaient de la gelatine de porc.

Cela n'allait pas bien se passer. Il repoussa son clavier et posa son visage contre son bureau, le regard tourné vers le mur d'un blanc rassurant. "Oh, donnez-moi la force."

Depuis qu'il allait sur terre, il lui était arrivé de s'endormir, mais jamais de rêver.

Ses oreilles sifflaient; il y avait eu une énorme explosion, juste derrière lui. Il n'osa pas regarder en arrière, se concentrant vers l'avant. On pourrait croire qu'il fuyait, mais il poursuivait juste de prêt les fuyards, donnant des coups d'épée dans ce qu'il pouvait.

La colère divine le brulait. En ce temps-là, ils ressentaient tous si fort les sentiments de Dieu, et le jour de la Chute, Elle était en colère.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, avant d'atteindre les flammes de l'enfer. Il regarda les déchus se tordre de douleurs, les ailes brisées, et l'or dont leur corps était parsemé fondait en laissant des cloques rougeoyante sur leurs peaux autrefois parfaites.

Quelqu'un le tirait en arrière.

Il sursauta sur son bureau, des papiers collés aux visages. Il se retourna pour trouver Michaël, qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

"Ça va? j'ai cru que tu faisais un malaise. Je t'ai entendu crier depuis mon bureau."

Gabriel cligna des yeux. Le soleil s'était couché, et la lumière pâle de la lune remplaçait le rouge sang du crépuscule. "Je...  
-Tu travailles trop." déclara sa soeur, en désignant les papiers étalés sur son bureau. "Tu avais pris la bonne habitude d'aller te détendre sur terre. Continue, s'il te plait. Personne n'attends vraiment ce rapport, tu sais."

Gabriel éclata en sanglot à cet instant, ce qui la pris au dépourvus. "Oh... pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
-C'est juste que... je ne La ressens plus. Comme si Elle se détournais de moi. C'est de ma faute, parce que..."

Non, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il fraternisait avec un démon. Avec le pire d'entre eux, en plus. Et que "fraterniser" n'impliquait pas la totalité de ses sentiments.

"Hum... viens, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble. Descendons un peu."

Il suivit Michaël via l'une des entrées du Ciel. Il n'avait même pas souvenir l'avoir vu un jour descendre.

"Tu vas parfois sur Terre? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait ton style.  
-Ni le tiens, mon frère. Je pense que les anges devraient arrêter de se voiler la face pour beaucoup de chose. J'ai un rendez-vous un peu plus tard, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner? sinon, après la promenade, je te laisserais.  
-Allons-y ensemble." Maintenant, Gabriel brulait de curiosité.

Michaël lui fit découvrir des endroits inconnus. Elle semblait particulièrement intéressée par les lieux détruits lors de la non-pocalypse et qui avaient été recréé par Adam. Ils finirent par arriver du côté de Soho.

"Bon, pas besoin de passer par la librairie de l'agent libre, n'est-ce pas? on la connais tous. Tu ressens cette énergie? j'adore ressentir ça."

Oui, tous les lieux recréés par Adam. Tous ses gens qui se promenaient dans Londres et qui sont morts une fois avant de revivre le lendemain. Tout ça baignait dans une énergie, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, juste très... humaine.

"Je suis arrivée à mon rendez-vous. Veux-tu venir, alors?"

Dans le café devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêté, il ressentait deux auras plutôt puissantes. L'une d'elle était teinté de cette même énergie qu'il ressentait depuis que Michaël lui avait fait remarqué. La curiosité gagna définitivement.

"Il y a eu des victimes parmis les démons lors de la non-pocalypse?  
-Oui! un seul. Je le connaissait bien."

Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"Tu te souviens que j'avais un secrétaire, avant la Chute, n'est-ce-pas? Même si à l'époque, on appelait plutôt ça un page.  
-Oui. Tu étais triste qu'il ai été recruté par Lucifer.  
-Cela ne m'a pas empêché de garder contact. Je vais te le présenter."

Accoudé au comptoir, il reconnu immédiatement le page, même s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis six millénaires. Il irradiait de l'énergie d'Adam. À ces côté, un autre démon, qui ne pouvait pas être plus différent. Là ou le contact de Michaël était noir comme la nuit, l'autre était entièrement d'un blanc terne, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

"Hey, Ligur, j'ai ramené mon frère. Ça va, c'est cool." elle levait les mains en signe d'apaisement. Les deux démons s'étaient raidit à la vue du second Archange.  
"Je vous présente Gabriel. Il est un peu déprimé pour le moment, soyez cool, ok?"

Ligur hocha la tête d'un air apaisé, mais l'autre semblait encore plus agité.

"Alors, tu te souviens de Ligur, je pense? voici son compagnon Hastur. Il est toujours un peu stressé, t'inquiète. Vous buvez quoi les gars?"

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait - après tout, il n'avait jamais cotoyé que deux démons dans toute son existence, deux de plus aussi soudainement, c'était assez effrayant - il se retrouva avec un Banana Daïquiri entre les mains.

"... Est-ce que les bananes sont vivantes?" murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Les deux vieux amis en grande conversation n'entendirent pas la question.  
"J'pense pas." pris la peine de répondre le démon pâle.

Ils se détendirent un peu. "Mais en quoi ça te dérangerais que les bananes soient vivantes?  
-Je déteste l'idée de tuer ou de blesser des créatures de Dieu."

Un rire froid lui répondit. "Tu t'embêtais pas avec ça quand tu nous poursuivait avec ta grande épée, à l'époque." Et il cessa de rire en voyant visage livide de l'Archange. "Ah, touché, on dirait.  
-Je n'aime pas y repenser, c'est tout. Dès fois il faut bien faire des choses, mais...  
-Ouai, je sais." Il observa la cerise qui flottait dans son kir en silence.

"Sinon, j'ai entendu parler de toi en bas, y'a pas longtemps."  
Un éclair d'espoir melée de crainte parcouru le coeur de Gabriel. Est-ce que Belzébuth parlait de lui?  
"Ah... ah?  
-Ouai, Dagon râlait à propos du retard général de paperasse et disait que les rapports de Belzébuth étaient les seuls correct du département." Il grimaça. "Ouai, bon, elle m'engueulait, quoi. Mes rapports sont très factuel. J'ai pas la plume de Sa Majesté. Dagon disait qu'iel parvenait à rendre passionnant le récit d'une planque en pleine hiver que vous auriez accomplis ensemble pour observer les deux traitres."

Gabriel aurait bien réclamé une copie de ces rapports, pour voir ce qu'iel en disait. Mais Hastur parlait comme si personne ne l'écoutait jamais et que, maintenant qu'il avait enfin une oreille attentive, il n'allait pas le lacher.

"Ouai d'ailleurs ça avance cette histoire? J'ai des comptes à régler avec Crowley.  
-Euh... ça avance doucement. On ne sait toujours pas comment les anihiler, mais on sait ce qu'ils font, au moins."

C'était quasiment vrais. Ce qu'ils font, c'est qu'ils se marient la semaine prochaine et que Gabriel n'avait qu'une hâte: s'y rendre. Aziraphale avait promis de le placer près du Seigneur des Mouches à table. Il avait aussi promis qu'une portion du buffet serait végétarien.

Pris d'une folle envie de paix et de sérénité, il avala cul-sec son cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝  
> Soyons bien d'accord: Gabriel n'est pas sain d'esprit. Moi non plus.


	5. Love and Hard Times

"Et malgré les temps difficiles que nous avons tous les deux du affronter..."

Les anges et les démons présents se crispèrent sur leurs chaises respectives. Ils occupaient à eux seuls deux rangées de chaises dans le petit champ aménagé pour l'occasion dans les environs de Tadfield.

Adam, assis au premier rang, se retourna pour leur lancer un sourire qu'on ne pourrait qualifier autrement que de "triomphant". Lui et les Eux avaient placés les noms sur les chaises et aidé à préparer la décoration, et l'Antéchrist s'était fait un malin plaisir de mélanger les places attribuées, alternant systématiquement entre un ange et un démon.

Pour certain, ça allait (Ligur se retrouvait entre Michaël et Uriel, par exemple, ça pourrait être pire), pour d'autre, c'était l'enf... enfin, c'était explosif (Dagon avait envie de frapper Sandalphon au bout de dix-huit secondes exactement).

Au milieu de ça, Gabriel souriait à pleine dent. A sa droite, Belzébuth faisait attention à tout sauf à la cérémonie et à lui-même. A sa gauche, Hastur prenait des polaroids, ce qui était mieux que ce qu'il craignait. Le démon pâle avait eu une bonne discussion en amont avec Crowley, apparemment, et les choses semblaient... apaisées?

Quand il voyait un jeune homme remonter l'allée - celui qu'on avait pris longtemps pour l'Antéchrist, Warlock - en portant les alliances, il commença à s'imaginer à la place de Crowley et Aziraphale. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait que Belzébuth lui adresse à nouveau la parole...

Car iel n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'il lui avait confié les clefs de l'appartement. L'Archange ne savait même pas si iel l'avait visité! Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop vite pour le Prince. Son sourire devint crispé quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Belzébuth, visiblement agité.

La cérémonie, heureusement, fut vite achevée, et le repas débuta autour de la grande table unique dressée pour l'occasion. Cette fois encore, Adam et les Eux s'étaient bien amusé à mettre le bazar dans le plan de table, ainsi, Gabriel se retrouva entre Dagon (visiblement soulagée, mais sur les dents, qu'elle avait en nombre, fort pointues et très désordonnées) et Madame Tracy.

Il se pencha en évitant de faire tremper son écharpe dans la nourriture placée devant lui (du tofu, quelle délicate attention) et repéra Belzébuth, à cinq ou six places de lui, en grande conversation avec un pauvre humain apeuré. Le mari de la Sorcière, s'il se rappelait bien.

"C'est quoi, ça?" demanda le Seigneur des Fichiers en désignant son assiette.  
"Je suis probablement la pire personne à qui demander ça, j'avoue.  
-Ce que tu mange semble plus sympa.  
-C'est végétarien. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses vivantes dans ton assiette."

Si c'était possible, Dagon sembla encore plus livide. "Non mais quelle horreur!  
-Ah!" C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui. Même Sandalphon, à quelques mètres, dégustait avec satisfaction ce que le menu indiquait être des bouchées à la reine.  
"Et si ça se met à bouger dans mon estomac?  
-Attendez..." Il se tourna pour héler une jeune fille, et frissonna en reconnaissant Pepper.  
"Ouai?  
-Vous n'avez pas un autre plat végétarien? Pour ma voisine.  
-J'vous trouve ça."

Un sourire (toujours plein de dents) naquis sur le visage du démon. "Merci!  
-C'est rien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez beaucoup de travail pour l'instant, apparemment?"

Evidemment, cet excès de bonté angélique était savamment calculée. Dagon était amie avec Belzébuth, ou du moins collègues très proches. Peut-être qu'elle en savait plus sur ses pensées profondes, et il avait bien l'intention de lui arracher gentiment toutes ses informations en la faisant parler...

Au moment de danser, il tenta de coincer le Prince, au moins pour pouvoir discuter. Il en savait enfin plus, Dagon n'était vraiment pas dès plus subtile, merci Seigneur. Mais iel se défilait à chaque fois qu'il approchait.

"Ça ne va pas fort, mon grand garçon, on dirait?" Il sursauta. Sur la piste de danse, Madame Tracy lui tendait la main. Il l'a pris par pur réflexe et fut entraîné dans la danse.

"C'est que... J'essaye de parler à quelqu'un...  
-Cette jeune personne au cheveux noir? Nous allons essayer de nous approcher un peu..." et pas à pas, sur la piste, ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre.

Là, Belzébuth semblait absolument ravi de partager un be-bop avec l'un des deux jeunes mariés. Madame Tracy lança un clin d'oeil à Aziraphale, qui comprit aussitôt, et qui fit en sorte que Belzébuth reste dos à eux suffisamment longtemps. A la fin de la chanson, ils lâchèrent tous les deux leurs partenaires, les lançant très peu subtilement l'un vers l'autre.

Belzébuth n'eu pas vraiment l'air ravi, mais Gabriel le tenait très fermement. Pas de manière violente, non, mais juste assez pour que ça se remarque si iel tentait de se dégager.

"... J'ai plus envie de danser, en fait.  
-Parfait, allons prendre un verre et discuter, alors!  
-Merci mais non merci."

Mais Gabriel serrait toujours ses bras contre son dos.  
"Heu...  
-Je n'en peu plus, écoute, je sais que tu as mal pris mon cadeau... Mais, tant pis, d'accord? Je vais aller moins vite. Promis. Mais arrête de fuir comme ça."

Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort, et ils formaient un tableau étrange et figé au centre de la piste. Les autres s'étaient donc arrêté pour les écoutés et une dizaine de paire d'yeux ronds les observaient maintenant.

"Allons continuer cette conversation ailleurs, dans ce cas."

Iel tira l'Archange par la manche et ils s'isolèrent derrière des ballots de pailles. L'espace était restreint, et ils étaient bien obligés de se retrouver collé l'un à l'autre.

"Bon. Quoi?  
-Ecoute, Beelz..."

A ces mots, iel grimaça. Cela s'engageait mal. "Votre Majesté.  
-Là, c'est trop. Belzébuth, c'est très bien.  
-Belzébuth. Je sais que mon cadeau t'a dérangé. Je te jure qu'il n'y avait aucune intention derrière...  
-Menteur!  
-Derrière tout ça. Je trouvais juste sympa d'avoir un endroit pour venir me reposer sur Terre, et autant que tu en profites, non? Mais si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me rendre les clés."

Le Prince de l'Enfer fit la moue, et porta sa main à la poche de son veston. Gabriel retint sa respiration. Etait-ce comme ça que tout finissait?

Mais iel ne sortit pas les clés, mais plutôt un mouchoir en tissus étonnement propre pour le lui tendre. Devant son incrédulité, iel murmura doucement: "C'est pour les larmes.  
-Quoi?" Portant ses mains à son visage, il y découvrit de la substance humide qui s'écoulait. "Ha!  
-Je ne te rendrais pas les clés. Mais si tu veux que nous y allions ensemble, il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu exprimes clairement ce que tu veux de moi."

Et iel frotta délicatement les joues de l'Archange avec le mouchoir. "D'autant que je viens de collecter des artefact très puissant, des larmes d'ange, tout de même... Et si tu veux récupérer ce mouchoir, il va falloir se montrer plus coopératif...  
-Mais! Espèce de..." mais le démon s'éloignait déjà en riant doucement.

"Ecoute, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de me construire un nid. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas de ton nid, mais je veux juste être sûr... de tes intentions.  
-Un nid?" Gabriel manquait de s'étrangler. "Tu as cru que j'avais construit un nid... Mais enfin, c'est ridicule!"

Il tenta de ne pas remarquer l'ombre d'une blessure traverser les yeux bleu de Belzébuth, mais c'était impossible, et cela faisait mal. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait bien construit un nid. Cela n'avancerait à rien de continuer à le nier.

"Je ne t'ai pas construit de nid. Je t'ai construit le plus beau nid ayant jamais existé, un véritable palais miniature, et qui sied à votre statut de Prince. Et à votre taille.  
-... Toi, imbécile...  
-J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi, en plus.  
-J'ai remarqué les coussins.  
-Je ne l'ai même pas béni, pour que tu t'y sentes bien.  
-Très attentionné."

Gabriel voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ressentait très fort le foin collé à son dos, qui piquait à travers les vêtements.

"Tu voulais dire quelque chose?  
-Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer sans te blesser.  
-Tu n'as qu'à le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, alors. J'me casse. On se voit demain à l'appart."

Et iel se détourna pour rejoindre l'assemblée, mais s'arrêta nette en entendent un murmure. Il ne lui était pas destiné. C'était une prière à Elle, et ça brûlait tout ses sens de l'entendre, mais iel voulait l'écouter.

"Merci, Seigneur, pour ton Plan Ineffable. Merci pour la non-pocalypse, sans cela, je ne l'aurait jamais trouvé."

Chancelant, Belzébuth se dirigea vers la table de service. Il lui faudra quelque chose de fort, après ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😇🐍
> 
> Je me posais la question... existe-t-il un discord francophone sur good omens? Sinon, ça vous intéresserais que j'en crée un? je vois toujours les mêmes têtes commenter les diverses fics GO, on est toutes folles donc ça pourrait être fun.
> 
> (edit de la publication sur AO3: entre temps j'ai créé un discord. [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	6. So Beautiful or So What - Love Is Eternal Sacred Light - Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝  
> J'ai mis en place un serveur discord! 
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)

Oh, Crowley n'avait jamais remarqué que son ange avait nidifié pendant des siècles, juste pour lui, en construisant cette librairie si cosy et qui l'attirait indescriptiblement. Mais Aziraphale était malgré tout parvenu à l'épouser, alors, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, n'est-ce pas?

D'autres sont plus clairvoyant, et le remarque avant même que leurs sentiments ne soit suffisamment mûr. C'est ainsi que Belzébuth se cachait sous une montagne de coussin, au cœur du nid que Gabriel lui avait construit (enfin, le "palais". Quel vantard.) en attendant l'arrivée de l'Archange.

Iel en profitait pour examiner ses sentiments à la lumière des récents événements et de ses réactions, inappropriées ou non.

D'abord, il y avait... l'égo. La flatterie. Même si l'appartement n'était pas si grand, il était très luxueux. Iel aurait beau dire qu'en tant que prince, iel avait des standards de haut niveau, mais c'était faux: c'était infiniment mieux que ses appartements d'en bas. C'était agréable d'avoir l'impression de mériter cela. Valorisant.

Puis venais le sentiment de possession. En rentrant la veille du mariage des deux traitres... bon... devait-on vraiment garder ce qualificatif? Plus le temps passait, plus l'humour de Crowley cessait de lui porter sur les nerfs, et plus Aziraphale lui semblait amical. Et iel n'offrait pas souvent son amitié. Bref, sa seule autre véritable amie, Dagon, avait raconté sur le ton de la vantardise qu'elle avait fait commander à Gabriel un plat végétarien pour elle, et elle seule. Iel avait failli exploser et préféra s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour éviter de lui arracher toutes ses dents, une à une (cela aurait pris trop de temps, de toute manière). Un mot venait clignoter dans son esprit, et il s'agissait de "Jalousie".

Ego, jalousie. Jusque là, cela restait très démoniaque.

Machinalement, iel toucha du bout des doigts le mouchoir qui était resté dans sa poche. Une pointe de tendresse perça la couche sombre de son cœur, juste un instant. Consolation. Ça, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il valait mieux se concentrer sur autre chose. L'odeur des coussins, par exemple. Elle était délicieuse, et Belzébuth s'y serait bien perdu. Les respirer était comme une drogue, qui éveillait ses sens et...

Iel cessa de respirer. Quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement! Se faisant toute petite, observant avec méfiance le couloir qui menait à l'entrée, iel attendit. Gabriel en émergea rapidement, semblant complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il défit sa veste et son écharpe, restant dans ce col roulé gris et terne, qui pourtant lui allait tellement bien. Iel compris soudainement pourquoi: il fallait que ce soit terne, Gabriel brillait tellement en lui-même qu'il était nécessaire de le compenser avec des vêtements les plus neutre possible.

Son esprit vagabonda, l'imaginant défaire son col roulé et montrer son corps brillant de mille feu... Se demandant ou se trouvait dispersé les traînées d'or que chaque ange possédait...

La luxure venait s'ajouter à l'égo et à la jalousie. Les trois furent balayés en un instant, lorsque Gabriel se tourna vers le petit tas de coussin et lui lança un sourire irrésistible.

Lorsque Belzébuth se leva, il ne restait plus que la tendresse, bien plus forte et discrète que les trois autres sentiments.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup.

L'Archange dirait plus tard à Michaël qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, leurs regards suffisaient à se comprendre. (Michaël compris: 'Il n'a pas osé dire quoi que ce soit.")

Le Prince des Enfer dirait plus tard à Dagon que l'autre n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et que, de toute manière, c'était purement physique. (Dagon compris: "Ils n'ont rien fait et iel est totalement dingue de lui.")

Ils visitèrent chacune des pièces, ensemble, cette fois-ci. Belzébuth se figea en entrant dans la salle de bain et décida de briser le silence.

"Pourquoi avoir ajouté une méridienne?  
-Eh bien, si nous souhaitions nous occuper de nos ailes respectives, nous serions tous les deux confortablement installés.  
-Et qui t'as dit que je te permettrais de toucher à mes ailes?"

Devant l'air déçus de Gabriel, iel se ravisa. "Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais... Je déteste vraiment qu'on y touche. Je ne laisse personne s'en occuper.  
-Comment est-ce que tu atteins les plumes de la base?  
-J'utilise un grattoir.  
-Oh, mais c'est tellement impersonnel! En général je demande à ma sœur un coup de main, ou un coup d'aile, haha..." Le regard que lui lança le Prince lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas drôle. "Mais c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais partager avec toi.  
-... Je vais y réfléchir."

Cela ressemblait déjà à une victoire pour Gabriel. Belzébuth détesta cet air suffisant.

"... J'ai réfléchi.  
-Déjà?" cria-t-il d'un air excité.  
"C'est un non. Tu ne toucheras pas à mes ailes. Mais je suis OK pour m'occuper des tiennes quand tu en as vraiment besoin.  
-Mais je voudrais te rendre ce plaisir.  
-C'est. Un. Non."

Il leva les main d'un air embarrassé "Okay, okay, on va commencer ainsi, bonne idée.  
-Ce n'est pas un commencement, c'est une décision globale, ferme et définitive.  
-Je ne rentrerais pas dans la salle de bain quand tu y seras. Promis." Il dégaina son sourire le plus séducteur, ce qui irrita Belzébuth au plus haut point. "Toi, tu viens quand tu veux.  
-C'est ça. Continuons."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle de loisir, sous le toit. Belzébuth avait branché les appareils, et tout fonctionnait, ils purent ainsi découvrir quelques disques intéressants (que Gabriel avait probablement acheté à une boutique qui faisait faillite, vu le stock).

"Cela ne ressemble pas à ma musique préférée.  
-Que l'Enfer nous préserve d'avoir La Mélodie du Bonheur dans cette collection!"

Ils n'allèrent pas dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas encore une zone safe.

Au fil du temps, ils revinrent de plus en plus régulièrement à l'appartement, parfois seuls, parfois ensemble. Belzébuth ne râlait plus que pour la forme lorsqu'iel acceptait de s'occuper des ailes de l'Archange, car iel en profitait aussi pour passer ses doigts sur les fines fissures d'or qui parcourraient la base de son cou et de sa nuque, comme des veines dans du marbre blanc.

Il aurait fallu le saouler pour lui faire avouer qu'iel adorait ça. Cela tombait bien, puisque c'est précisément ce que Ligur fit en lui servant un cocktail particulièrement traître lors d'une sortie de Team Building, un concept qui avait fait ses preuves chez les humains et que Léviathan avait testé avec ses propres subordonnés, avec, parait-il, moult catastrophes, et que Dagon avait insisté pour tester.

"Le point est..." dit-iel à Hastur, qui écoutait à contre-coeur ses divagations. "Le point est, le Kintsugi. Tu sais, c'est quand tu casses un joli vase.  
-C'est assez amusant de casser des jolis vases.  
-Et ils font quoi, les japonais? Ils jettent pas, non, ils les recollent! En utilisant de l'or. Et c'est devenu bien plus beau comme ça."

Hastur n'avait à peu près aucune notion de ce qui était beau ou laid. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à classer les choses en deux catégorie: "Je supporte" et "Je supporte pas". La première catégorie était quasi entièrement occupé par Ligur et l'activité de rodage.

"Et quoi, avec les vases?  
-Gabriel est un vase.  
-Son cerveau sonne creux?  
-Nooooon, c'est les motifs dans son cou et sa nuque. Comme s'il avait été kintsugi-... isé.  
-Il a été décapité et recollé?  
-Mais tu comprends paaaaas!"

Cherchant du regard ses collègues pour les appeler à l'aide, il ne vit que le demi sourire de Dagon, qui disait en peu de dents: "Démerde-toi tout seul avec le boss complètement éclaté, je m'en lave les mains."

"Et en plus, maintenant... Il voudra plus jamais me voir. Mon joli vase.  
-Quoi?  
-Mon pigeon d'am... ou..." Le mot ne sortait pas. Ce mot en particulier ne pouvait pas sortir de la bouche d'un démon, même s'il était saoul.

"Stop! Chut, n'en dit pas plus!" Il fourra un nouveau verre entre les mains de Belzébuth, qui avala le tout d'un cul sec, puis glissa de sa chaise.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil alcoolisé, iel eu le temps de murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos d'ailes, de répulsion et de savon.


	7. Amulet

Gabriel regardait la longue plume noire qui gisait sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas pu retenir Belzébuth qui était partit dans un claquement de doigt furieux dès qu'il était entré.

S'il avait voulu se mentir, il dirait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il ne savait pas qu'iel était dans la salle de bain. Mais Gabriel ne savait pas vraiment commettre de mensonge, et il avouait avoir été simplement curieux.

Avoir eu envie de voir le Prince dans toute sa majesté, pour pouvoir avoir cette vision lorsqu'il pensait à iel, assis à son bureau et écrivant des rapports interminable.

Pouvoir s'imaginer toucher leurs ailes...

Il ne les avait vu que quelques secondes. Il n'y en avait que deux (alors que lui-même en avait six, la base pour un Archange), elles étaient noire comme la nuit (il s'y attendait) et parfaitement immense. Les siennes étaient déjà supposées être grande, mais elles étaient proportionné à sa taille, évidemment. Les ailes de Belzébuth étaient encore plus grandes, ce qui contrastait avec son corps minuscule.

Son corps minuscule couvert de cicatrices purulentes

Enfin, l'aile de droite était immense et touchait à la fois le plafond et le mur en étant replié. L'autre était plus petite. Pas dans le sens ou elles étaient de tailles différentes, plutôt dans le sens ou la moitié de l'aile gauche avait été déchiquetée et manquait, comme un trou béant formé dans le tissus même de la réalité, comme une pièce d'un puzzle qui devrait être là, mais ne l'est pas, nous laissant confus et sans voix.

Une épée qui frappe dans le dos des déchus

Des plumes qui volent  
Du sang

Il ne saura jamais si c'est son épée ou celle d'un autre qui a frappé Belzébuth, ce jour-là. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il compris que les blessures de la chute ne guérissait jamais. Il n'en conçu pas de pitié, juste une colère terrible.

Qu'il fallait maîtriser.

L'affrontement allait être difficile. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de ténacité pour regagner la confiance du Prince des Enfers.

Il mis la plume abandonnée dans sa poche, tout contre son cœur, qu'il porterait dorénavant en secret, comme une amulette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐝🕊
> 
> Pourquoi ce texte est-il si court? C'est un interlude, le pivot de l'histoire.
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	8. Questions for the Angels

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Gabriel rentrait tous les soirs à l'appartement en espérant l'y retrouver, et qu'iel ne s'y présentait jamais.

Chaque soir, il écoutait un album qu'iel avait avoué aimé. Les deux chanteurs en tenue d'enfant de choeur sur la couverture le fixaient et semblaient se moquer de son désarroi. Au bout de deux semaines, il pouvait réciter chaque chanson par cœur.

Pas tant qu'il aimait ce disque, mais cela lui donnait l'impression que Belzébuth était avec lui.

"Pourquoi les anges sont-ils si con?"

Sa gueule de bois allait mieux, mais il lui avait fallu trois jours pour s'en remettre. Depuis, iel fuyait le bureau et travaillait à ses dossiers depuis l'arrière-boutique de la librairie d'Aziraphale. Impossible de faire abstraction des sourires moqueurs de ses collègues, et iel voulait se concentrer.

L'ange à qui iel avait posé la question fronça des sourcils.

"Est-ce une question générale ou pensez-vous à un ange en particulier?  
-Je pense à Gabriel, évidemment.  
-Ah, c'est déjà plus compréhensible."

Iel claqua sa langue d'irritation.  
"Pourquoi est-ce si difficile? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse? Pourquoi je me déteste autant? Pourquoi nous a-t-Elle fait chuter? Pourquoi...  
-Attendez, ma chère, c'est un peu trop de questions pour un ange." Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Des petits marshmallow y flottaient.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal.  
-Parce que tu l'aimes."

Iel bourdonna de colère.  
"Tu le nies?  
-Non, c'est tout à fait vrais, mais ça m'énerve.  
-C'est déjà une bonne chose. Moi, j'ai nié mes sentiments pendant des siècles et agit... inconsciemment. Il t'as dit qu'il t'aimait?  
-Pas directement. Je crois qu'il a peur que cela me fasse mal.  
-Crowley n'est jamais blessé par mes mots doux. C'est une peur irrationnelle.  
-Mais Crowley n'est même pas blessé par de l'eau bénite."

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour révéler l'astuce. "Je t'aime, vous savez. Vous êtes une bonne amie."

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Belzébuth tomba de sa chaise, mais iel eu plus facile à se relever cette fois-ci. "Oh, par Satan, maudit ange, préviens-moi avant de me faire un truc pareil.  
-Vous n'êtes pas blessé?  
-Non, mais...  
-Alors je dirais à Gabriel qu'il peut vous exprimer un peu plus son amour. Si vous résistez à l'attachement sincère en étant juste surprise, tout ira bien."

Belzébuth repris son cacao, un peu plus froid et buvable. Les marshmallow avaient fondu. "Mais il ne m'aimera plus jamais. Il a vu...  
-Qu'a-t-il vu?  
-... A quoi ressemblent les ailes de Crowley?  
-Elles sont grandes et noires et... Oh, toujours si emmêlées. Je passe des heures à les nettoyer, parfois." A son sourire, cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas une corvée.

Iel considéra la Principauté en fronçant les sourcils. Si iel n'avait aucune certitude sur le jugement de Gabriel, Aziraphale regarderait probablement ses ailes comme il regarde l'ensemble de la création: avec une tendresse répugnante et sans jugements. Alors, doucement, iel déploya une aile en veillant à ne rien faire tomber dans la librairie, puis libéra la seconde, en évitant de la cogner. Elle était toujours endolorie et ne cesserait jamais de l'être.

"Oh, ma chère! Cela doit être douloureux. Est-ce que cela vous laisse parfois tranquille?  
-... Pas souvent.  
-Vous devriez accepter l'offre de Gabriel pour qu'il s'occupe de vos ailes, cela vous soulagerais sans doute." Puis, la réalisation le frappas. "Oh. Vous pensez qu'il n'aimera pas vos ailes?  
-Bien sûr que non! Regarde-les! Noires! Difformes, disproportionnées... Détruites!  
-Personnellement, je les vois brillantes, majestueuses et malheureusement abîmées. Mais toujours digne d'être...  
-Il s'est figé en les voyants. J'ai vu son regard effrayé...  
-N'a-t-il pas songé, comme moi, que cela vous procurait de la douleur? Si Crowley était blessé comme vous l'êtes, cela m'effraierait aussi. Je ressentirait... sa peine..."

Et il éclata en sanglot. Cela commençait à être péniblement récurrent, les anges pleurnichards, songea le Prince. Et iel n'avait plus de mouchoir propre.

"Pa... Pardon. J'ai soudainement très fort ressentit votre peine, et ça m'a débordé. Je vous en supplie, ne restez pas plus longtemps loin de Gabriel. Il peut être parfois obtus, mais il vous aime tellement que cette histoire d'aile... cela n'aura aucune importance, vraiment."

Belzébuth resta figée sur place. "Vraiment?  
-Oui, vraiment! Allez-y, maintenant, ou je vous y tire par la peau du cou!"

Belzébuth disparu en un claquement de doigt pour réapparaître dans l'appartement, sans songer même à miraculer ses ailes en dehors de ce plan d'existence.

"Sérieusement, mec, change de disque, tu vas finir par l'user.  
-Tu es revenu!"

Et Gabriel se précipita dans ses bras. Ah, oui, iel était vraiment rentré à la maison.

"Ne repars jamais.  
-Il faudra bien retourner travailler...  
-Je ne parle pas de ça. Ne disparaît plus si longtemps, s'il te plait. Je suis perdu sans toi."

Belzébuth se sentit rougir, puis se rendit compte que ses ailes prenaient vraiment beaucoup de place. Iel s'apprêtait à les faire disparaître quand les mains de Gabriel vinrent se plaquer dans son dos, juste en dessous de la base des ailes, sans pour autant les toucher.

"Attends! Attends... Elles sont magnifiques."

Le Prince eu un petit rire incrédule, comme s'iel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais qu'iel en était ravi malgré tout.

Gabriel fit apparaître ses propres ailes et leurs plumes effleurèrent doucement pour la toute première fois.

Tout le reste est une question de première fois - quand iel accepta qu'il touche à ses ailes, installé confortablement dans la baignoire, et lui sur la méridienne. Quand ils franchirent enfin le seuil de la chambre au lit paré de draps blancs.

Quand iel pouvait avoir le plaisir de rentrer en Enfer avec son odeur sur son corps, et que ce n'était pas la faute des coussins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝
> 
> Tout s'éclaire, à la fin, non? il reste deux chapitres. 
> 
> [Vous êtes toujours bienvenu sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	9. So Beautiful or So What - Love and Blessings - Wattpad

A l'hiver froid ou ils s'étaient rapprochés pour enquêter avait succédé le printemps qui les avaient vu tomber doucement amoureux, pour laisser place à l'été ou ils avaient assistés au mariage d'un autre ange et d'un autre démon et ou ils s'étaient installés ensemble. L'automne venait maintenant chasser toutes les saisons.

Les humains auraient pu râler contre le changement climatique, car c'était un automne très chaud. Les feuilles se parèrent de couleurs flamboyante, pas une goutte de pluie à l'horizon, et cela donnait une impression d'été indien venu se perdre sur les îles de Grande-Bretagne.

Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient. Ils profitaient pour la première fois de superbes balades dans la nature, au cœur des South Downs, et Belzébuth commençait à comprendre pourquoi Aziraphale et Crowley projetaient de déménager par ici l'année prochaine, et pourquoi Madame Tracy et le Sergent Shadwell y avaient déjà emménagé. Tadfield était magnifique à chaque instant de l'année, et l'énergie terriblement humaine qui s'en dégageait (enfin, qui irradiait littéralement d'un petit garçon, en fait) était idéale pour remplir les batteries de tous les êtres éthérés, occultes et humains du coin.

"Je te créerais bien un nid aussi, mon pigeon."

Bizarrement, quand c'était iel qui l'appelait ainsi, Gabriel n'était pas dérangé.

"Tu songeais à Tadfield? Tu n'aimes plus notre appartement?  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je l'adore, mais... J'ai envie de te combler aussi."

C'était ça, le soucis de deux caractères dominants qui décident de vivre ensemble. Les deux veulent mener la danse, les deux veulent combler l'autre, les deux sont protecteurs, et les deux veulent faire leur nid pour leur tendre aimé.

"... Pourquoi pas? Lorsque les deux traîtres se seront installés par ici, nous allons de toute manière y venir plus souvent. Nous pourrions y dormir le weekend...  
-Voilà, je pensais à ça aussi."

Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence, jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière naturelle, concentrée autour d'un arbre plus grand que tous les autres.

"Mais je ne savais pas que les démons pouvaient faire des nids. Rassure-moi, tu n'y mettras pas de petits os ni de duvet recraché, hein?  
-Maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait un bon moyen pour empêcher Dagon de venir s'incruster." Iel rigola franchement à la figure que tirait son Archange. "Je plaisante, pigeon."

En plus d'être un nid, ils utilisaient maintenant régulièrement la grande salle de loisir pour accueillir leurs... amis, puisqu'il fallait les appeler ainsi. Belzébuth avait donc découvert qu'iel parvenait à supporter la plupart des anges (sauf Sandalphon, mais si on invitait les autres, il s'incrustait d'office) et que Gabriel avait réussi à mettre dans sa poche tous ses collègues de bureau. Dagon venait donc souvent avec un plat végé à emporter pour se faire pardonner de son intrusion.

"Il faudrait un jour lui dire de se trouver une activité autre que de venir nous embêter en dehors des heures de bureau, pigeon.  
-Oh, Belzébuth, elle ne nous dérange pas. Et c'est avec elle que je m'entends le mieux dans tes amis, n'es-tu pas content?  
-... Tu parles toujours avec Hastur, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que c'est Dagon que tu préfères?  
-Mais je suis le seul à écouter ce pauvre Hastur, alors je lui accorde un peu de mon temps."

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel. Son Archange était irrécupérable. "Rentrons. Et si l'un de nos collègues de bureau se pointe ce soir, on n'ouvre pas, c'est clair?  
-D'accord, Belzébuth.  
-Et je retire ce que je t'ai demandé.  
-De quoi parles-tu?  
-Tu peux... m'appeler par un surnom.  
-Oh ma chérie...  
-Sauf ce surnom-là. Pas de ***** de genre, s'il te plait.  
-Mais Aziraphale te genre!  
-Ce que j'accepte de lui, je ne l'accepte pas de mon amoureux qui est supposé m'aimer tel que je suis."

"Bien sûr, Bee.  
-Ça, ça me va.  
-Je suis ton amoureux, Bee?  
-Et l'Archange des idiots. Allez, avance."

Un nouveau Noël, de nouvelles fêtes, et le Jasmine Cottage qui se dote d'une table beaucoup plus grande.

Cette année, il fait attention à ne pas manger de cette fameuse tarte à la poire de madame Tracy (et préviens Dagon avant qu'elle ne morde dedans) mais se rattrape sur un carrot cake cent pour cent végan et sans gluten (quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire) cuisiné par Anathème. Il y va doucement sur l'alcool de pomme, aussi.

Belzébuth ri aux éclats. C'est une avancée. En un an, c'est fou ce qu'ils ont changés, songeait Gabriel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'asseoir à la table de démons (autre que son homologue) et voilà qu'il passait une bonne soirée (d'autant plus bonne que personne n'avait prévenu Sandalphon et qu'il était, par conséquent, absent). Il croise le regard d'Adam, qui semble très satisfait de la conclusion de tout ça. A croire que ce petit... humain l'avait fait exprès.

Ses ailes ressortent spontanément, bousculant les anges et démons assis près de lui. Avait-il réagit par colère ou par... instinct protecteur?

Il avait soudain peur que ce qu'on lui avait donné pouvait être repris. Il fixa Adam et soutint son regard.

"Qui-y'a-t-il, Archange Gabriel?  
-Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça.  
-Tout ça quoi?  
-Cette paix, cette amitié. Des anges et des démons qui s'asseyent à une table pour fêter Noël sans que cela ne dégénère en guerre.  
-Tu penses que j'y suis pour quelque chose, vraiment?  
-C'est forcément cela."

Adam regarda les Eux, qui semblaient un peu effrayé par le soudain éclat de Gabriel.

"Mes amis, puis-je vous forcer à m'aimer?  
-Non, Adam.  
-On en a la preuve. Le jour de l'apocalypse, tu as essayé de nous garder pour toi. Ça n'a pas marché."

L'Antéchrist se retourna vers le Messager de Dieu. "Tu vois... Je peux contrôler les actes, mais pas le cœur des gens. Et ce que je ne peux faire avec des enfants humains, je ne peux pas le faire non plus avec des anges ou des démons. A moins que tu ne penses que tes sentiments pour Belzébuth soit factices?"

Gabriel bondit de sa chaise, faisant tomber Uriel d'un coup d'aile au passage.

"Je te défends de dire une chose pareille!  
-Penses-tu que je peux influer sur l'amitié que ta sœur porte à Ligur?  
-Non, ils étaient amis bien avant... tout ça..."

Peu à peu, Gabriel se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ses accusations. Belzébuth le regardait de manière dubitative, un sourcil relevé.

"Et crois-tu que j'ai forcé Hastur à te parler? Qu'Uriel supporte les amis de sa compagne avec résignation et qu'elle ne les apprécie pas aussi?"

Seul Adam parlait autour de la table, et tout le monde l'écoutait

"Que mes chers parrains ne se sont pas consumés l'un pour l'autre depuis six milles ans? Que si j'avais vraiment une incidence là-dessus, Sandalphon serait devenu un chic type et que Dagon ne serait pas célibataire?  
-Non, mais, si c'est pour être avec cet imbécile, c'est très bien le célibat, Adam, merci..." murmura la première intéressée.

"Monsieur Shadwell n'a pas eu besoin de mon coup de pouce pour répondre à la demande de Madame Tracy. Non, moi, je n'ai rien fait dans tout ça. Alors, Gabriel, arrête de te poser des questions, assieds-toi et mange ton carrot cake."

Horriblement gêné, Gabriel se rassit et mangea son carrot cake. Anathème revint de la cuisine avec Newt, tenant chacun une bouilloire de thé.

"Oh, quel silence. Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté?  
-Oh, rien de plus qu'une leçon d'autodétermination de la part de l'Antéchrist" répondit Warlock en mâchonnant un gingerbread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝  
> Gabriel est parfois un peu trop parano.
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	10. So Beautiful or So What

Il y a des odeurs inédites dans la cuisine. Gabriel a reçu un livre de recettes végétariennes pour Noël, et il est bien décidé à s'amuser avec ça. Pour ce soir, il avait prévu du Karé Udon, avec des patates douces.

Il savait que Bee allait rentrer tard, et il pourrait cuire les Udon quand iel arriverait.

Bee ajustait sa dernière couche de maquillage. Ces derniers temps, iel se faisait violence pour ne pas gratter les pustules et éviter de les aggraver, mais il y avait toujours des traces. Les cacher miraculeusement demandaient beaucoup d'énergie, alors le maquillage humain était une option plus facile. Rangeant son miroir de poche, iel se prépara pour monter sur Terre, mais lança un "A demain" joyeux à ses collègues avant de partir. Personne ne lui répondit, iel était le dernier.

L'odeur de curry vint chatouiller ses narines. "Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Des nouilles, du bouillon, du curry... Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Tu as passé une bonne journée?"

Auparavant, cela l'aurait révulsé, cette familiarité, ce petit baisé volé juste un instant, ce bonheur domestique auquel iel ne pensait pas avoir droit. Maintenant...

"J'ai hâte d'y goûter."

C'était une belle soirée, installée dans une confortable routine. La nuit venue, ils écouteraient quelques disques avant d'aller se coucher. Gabriel ne dormirait pas. Belzébuth... Eh bien, cela dépendrait.

Iel se surpris à glousser lorsque l'Archange le pris dans ses bras et commença à caresser ses omoplates à travers sa chemise. C'était toujours un miracle de constater qu'il aimait ses ailes, et iel les fit apparaître pour en entourer son amant.

"Éteins la lumière...  
-Tu ne veux pas la laisser allumée? J'adore te regarder, tu sais."

Amère, Belzébuth rangea ses ailes. C'était une trop belle soirée jusque là, il fallait que ça finisse par déraper, à un moment donné. Iel se leva pour éteindre la lampe iel-même, et disparu quelques instant dans la salle de bain.

Le maquillage, ça tachait les draps. Il fallait bien l'enlever, que ce soit pour dormir ou pour... autre chose.

Quand iel revint vers la chambre, iel eu la désagréable surprise de trouver la lumière allumée à nouveau. Se cachant les yeux (ou plutôt le visage), iel commença à râler.

"Gabriel! Imbécile, je ne veux pas de cette lumière...  
-Chuuut, viens là, moucheron. Donne-moi tes mains.  
-Mais...  
-Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je veux te voir, c'est tout."

Sans trop comprendre comment, ses mains se retrouvèrent emprisonnées dans celles de Gabriel, bien plus grandes. Iel sentit son regard perçant glisser contre sa peau, et la honte germer dans sa gorge.

"Laisse-moi.  
-Attends." Il garda l'une de ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets et fit glisser ses vêtements de l'autre. Pris de panique, le petit Prince se dégagea violemment. Peut-être même qu'iel donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'Archange.

"Aouach...  
-Tu joues pas à ça avec moi, Gabriel."

Le plus grand releva les mains. "Okay, pardon, je m'excuse.  
-Je préfère ça."

Son regard était redevenu calme et normal. Il regardait Belzébuth comme n'importe quel jour, et cela lui donna des frissons.

"Tu veux voir? Eh bien, regarde."

Très lentement, iel déboutonna sa chemise. Après le travail, iel laissait souvent tomber son nœud et sa veste de costume, et mettait un pull appartenant à Gabriel quand il faisait froid (ce qui réchauffait son corps de ses genoux jusqu'à son cou).

Gabriel n'en ratait pas une miette. Ce qu'il ne pouvait habituellement que sentir, il en voyait enfin les formes, de sa poitrine menue aux traces de brûlure qui barraient son torse et entaillaient ses avants-bras. Bientôt, il ne restait au Prince que ses ridicules chaussettes en résille, ce que l'Archange trouvait franchement irrésistible.

Il l'admirait. Cela se voyait à l'éclat de ses yeux, et cela brûla Belzébuth. Pas comme le feu de l'enfer revigorant, pas comme les brûlures atroces de la chute. Ce sont ses joues qui brûlaient, heureux d'être le centre de l'attention de Gabriel, le point de gravitation même de son monde. C'est le creux de ses reins qui brûlait, plein d'envies et de désir.

Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'iel dormirait. Gabriel ne lui accorderait aucun instant de répit, iel le savait déjà.

"Tant de beauté...  
-Quoi?"

C'était presque un croassement. L'attente rendait Belzébuth très nerveux, et ces quelques mots murmurés était autant de pincement sur ses nerfs tendus à vif comme les cordes d'un instrument.

"Ou...  
-Ou quoi?  
-Tant de beauté. Juste toi. Parfait... pour moi."

Il est difficile de dire lequel des deux s'est jeté sur l'autre. Probablement était-ce un mouvement d'attraction mutuel, de toute façon.

Le résultat était le même: Des mains qui explorent, des soupirs milles fois entendus qui gagnent enfin une expression. Iel en profitait autant que lui, souhaitant graver dans sa mémoire le visage qu'il avait lorsque iel le touchait ici... ou là...

Une nouvelle cartographie voyait le jour, mêlant tous les sens connus, en plus des sens éthérés qui ajoutait une dimension mystique à leur union.

Peut-être que c'était juste si beau...

Et peut-être que c'était juste ces deux-là.

La première fois que Belzébuth entra dans la librairie sans maquillage, Aziraphale décida de ne pas le faire remarquer. A la place, il lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits, comme d'habitude, en fait.

Crowley se glissa entre les rayonnages et regardait son ancien patron. "Ben quoi, t'as oublié de récupérer ta commande chez Make Up Revolution?  
-Crowley!  
-C'est la première fois qu'iel sort des Enfer au naturel, j'ai le droit d'être curieux, non?  
-Crowley, parfois, je ne me pose même pas la question de la raison de ta chute tellement c'est évident."

Belzébuth n'était pas vexé. Iel rit même aux éclats. "J'en avais marre de devoir cacher... tout ça. C'est long, c'est chiant, et Gabriel m'aime comme ça, donc bon...  
-Ma chérie, vous êtes magnifique comme vous êtes et vous avez tout à fait raison. Allez, prenez votre thé, il va refroidir..."

Quand Gabriel passa chercher son Prince un peu plus tard et que les deux époux les virent partir main dans la main dans les rues de Soho, indifférents aux regards des humains qui jugeaient ce couple étrange - lui, grand et beau, à l'air un peu stupide, et elle, mais était-ce une "elle"? hargneuse, petite, défigurée et qui dégageait une aura de danger -, le démon juste assez gentil se tourna vers l'ange juste assez malicieux pour lui demander...

"Bon, avec le mariage d'Anathème et Newt en mai et celui de Tracy et Shadwell en juillet, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour leur organiser le leur. Tu t'occupes des invitations, mon ange?  
-N'essaye pas d'être trop bon avec eux, mon cher. Ils sont grand, ils sauront se débrouiller."

Après tout, ils avaient tous le temps du monde. Toute l'éternité, même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕊🐝
> 
> Et voilà, la fic est complète! je n'ai rien de plus pour le moment et comme c'est les vacances, je vais prendre un peu de repos avant de reprendre l'écriture.
> 
> Je vous souhaites à tous une belle année 2020! merci pour les votes et les commentaires sur Wattpad, cela m'a toujours fait plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt!
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


End file.
